


A Hand In the Dark

by AerisAimaraCiren



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, Post Grady, bethyl, she's not dead damnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisAimaraCiren/pseuds/AerisAimaraCiren
Summary: He is her light in the dark, her hope is not lost for he will be the last man standing and she will be by his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this short piece.

I’ve touched the rain and I’ve felt the greatest love in the heat of his arms. My mind is nothing but memories of him. Surviving, Hoping, Living. 

The last thing I remember was that bitch shooting me, his his score of rage as my head burned in pain and the sound of a gun going off and dawn’s dead eyes looking into mine. 

Life is short with so few moments and so few things to make it worthwhile. Talk is cheap; I took a bullet to my brain and with his name on my lips I burned down that hell called Grady and made my way to him. I won’t rest until I find him. He’s going to be the last man standing and I’ll be right by his side. 

I know what it's like to have that person there, right beside me in every way. Every step, every breath. He is my person. I walk this life where months are now years and days are weeks. I walk this life seeing my shadow as two people. Sometimes the nights we get so bad and I would reach out and know that he was there. And now I can't, because he's not.

I will follow him. Ever since his hand touched mine and our fingers crossed. I knew I was in love. I will find him. And I will tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at getting back into the grove of things.


End file.
